universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical film based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Russell Brand, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. The 33rd animated feature film produced by DreamWorks Animation, the film premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. The film grossed $344 million worldwide against its $125 million budget and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". Trivia *This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. It was also seen in Pixar's franchise Toy Story. *This is the second time the Troll franchise has been animated. The first was DiC Entertainment's Trollz. *This is the second DreamWorks Animation movie to star Justin Timberlake, the first being Shrek the Third. *The fourth DreamWorks Animation film to have a female protagonist, after Chicken Run, Monsters vs. Aliens, and The Croods. *The third DreamWorks Animation's musical film, following The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado. In fact, it is the first DreamWorks Animation musical in 20 years. **Ironically, the film fast forwards 20 years and the last DreamWorks musical was produced 20 years ago. This was probably intended as an Easter Egg. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released on 4K Ultra HD. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse's third DreamWorks Animation film since How to Train Your Dragon, and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Due to a few cartoon sound effects being used in some parts, this is the first DreamWorks Animation film to use the big whistle zing out sound effect originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons (which is only used once at the very beginning of the film). Ironically, that sound effect was previously used in some episodes of The Penguins of Madagascar TV series on Nickelodeon. *This film marks Christophe Beck's first scoring debut in a DreamWorks Animation film and also his third feature-length animated score after Disney's Frozen and Blue Sky Studios' The Peanuts Movie. *The seventh DreamWorks Animation film to not feature any humans, after Antz, Shark Tale, Flushed Away and the Kung Fu Panda trilogy (soon to become a "hexogy"). **The fourth DreamWorks Animation film to have a post-credit scene, after Over the Hedge, Kung Fu Panda, and The Croods. *The seventh DreamWorks Animation film to be released in November, after Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Megamind, Rise of the Guardians and Penguins of Madagascar. Gallery Trolls (film) logo.png Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Trolls (film) Category:Trolls films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Non-Universal Studios